1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dowel cutting structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dowel rod cutting apparatus wherein the same permits predetermined measuring for severing of desired lengths of dowel rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various structure is provided in the prior art for cooperatively utilizing dowel rods in the securement of such rods for subsequent cutting procedures. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of such prior art by providing an organization that permits predetermined measuring and subsequent severing of such dowel rod at predetermined lengths. Examples of prior art structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,162 to Groh wherein a jig structure for drilling dowel pin holes is provided, wherein a plurality of spaced "L" shaped framework members are arranged and secured at a predetermined spacing for reception of dowel rod structure therewithin for drilling through such dowel rod members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,806 to Rotta, Jr. sets forth a tap and drill guide wherein a plurality of arms extending outwardly from a center include a cylindrical guide means for directing and guiding taps and drills into a workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,826 to Riedel sets forth a jig structure for surmounting a door member to align the door member for the cutting of proper openings in the door for insulation of mortise locks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,950 to Reynolds sets forth a jig fixture and work holder for receiving and aligning a rod member therewithin for the drilling of various holes.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved dowel rod cutting apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.